Who needs Bella when you got Lemon
by LemonVicious
Summary: Not for B/E fans.This is a story of girl nickname Lemon, who moves into the boring city of Forks & changes everyone's world upside down, especially a vampire. Can Edward take on the girl who has more fire and personalty than any other girl in Forks?
1. Lemon moves where?

_A/N-Holas! This is Lemon, I'm new to writing but I love my Eddiepuss (youtube 'James Truth' funny shit). Anyway don't hate because this is like my sick twisted version of Twilight (yeaaah...no Bella, can't stand sorry don't hate but seriously that woman needs a slap in the face. XD. just my thought) yeah so no Bella, it's just Lemon and Edward.  
_

_P.S. Reviews will be nice, but I know there are probably English and spelling mistakes, but I dont want people writing that, I want you're thoughts on le story! Enjoy. _

_P.S.S-I don't own Edward or Twilight those belong to Mrs.Meyer herself. I just borrowed without permission. :_

"_Go ahead be gone with it._" I sang to myself while I bobbed my head along to the beat of the song. My iPod blasting loudly with the dance song and I was on my way to be the next funny story at thanksgiving dinner.

With my eyes closed, I felt like I was in my own little world, I wasn't moving, I wasn't in the middle of my parents divorced, I wasn't here.

The music drowned out the world outside, I couldn't tell you what the weather was like but I had a distinct feeling it was dark and cold or raining. However, in my world, I was partying right now on the outskirts of South Beach, drinking with my friends again and dancing the night away. I was Lemon and in the comfort of friends and beer. I was…. "LAUREN!" someone yelled and I pop open my eyes and pulled out the ear plug. "Que?" I answer back pausing the device in my hand. The music was dead and I was back into reality. I was back on my way traveling to this little shitty town called Forks or Folks? I don't know. I'm more a of city girl with big names like Miami, New York City, you get it. My mother, who was driving our Nissan, turned to me smiling and couldn't contain her laughter. "You got a party in your head?" she asked and I smiled, rolling my eyes. "I have the world in my head." I replied before going back to my so called party world. My eyes scan the rest of the car; little brother had his head back in a pass out mode, with his beanie falling off. I stifled a laugh as my little sister was watching the same _Sponge Bob_ movie over and over again. Life was never this quiet. Back home in Florida, where I was born, it was always loud and hard. My parents always argued, and it just seemed to never end. Nothing ever got violent, maybe occasionally but I would leave to find peace and quiet. But now my parents had just spilt for good. Now we're away from the people, away from my dad, away from hell. I was almost done with high school, I just had to finish my senior year and hells yeah I can travel to California baby! I fixed my collar on my shirt and went back to listening to music and now with my changing mood I decided to put on some Linkin Park. I never did get to see them in concert, oh well. I don't know how exciting to live in a place called Forks…or Folks? Goddammit.

We just passed the welcome sign for Forks and I couldn't help starring out the window at all the different places that seem like a town in a book.

It was very, very, and I mean very_ green_. I was so used to warm weather, sunny days, surfing, wet beaches; this is just…too much** land.** The town…yeah lets just say, I'm more used to tall buildings with neon lights and partying music.

"It's so adorable here! Oh my god!" My mother's voice shrieked, as I turned off my iPod.

She was looking out the window at all the little mom and pop stores and even something as small as the bank.

"Mom…it's just a bank…I'm sure it's the same as any bank, I bet they even have the same little ATM machine." I jokingly said, placing my hair back with a clip.

"I don't care." She said with a happy tone. "I love it here!" her voice soon awakens my sleeping brother in the back.

"Huh?" he called out, his mouth hanging out and looking out the window. "Where are we?" he asked sleepily. My mother was beginning to look for the house address. "Stupid, where do you think we are?" She asked with no hint of being mean, and yeah my mom loves to joke with us like this. It's a family thing. "Disney world" my brother sarcastically answers. "DISNEY WORLD!?" my five year old sister called out looking at us like it was true. "No, you're brother is being slow again Madelyn." Mom said handing me the address. "Help me look for it Lauren."

About ten minutes later we pull up to this cute little house, on a slight hill. It was that somewhat dark brick layer house with medium size windows and white curtains and an overhang with what looks like a guest house in the back with the garage underneath.

"Wow mom, it's nice." I commented as we pulled into the overhang.

"I know, it's a good deal too. Come let's go."

With that everyone was out and helping unload the u-haul that we had rented. While everyone else was putting stuff in the main house, I got to have the guest house to myself.

Yeah I, Lauren Dazier (Daz-er) had a guest house all to my self. Go me, go me. In my hands I was carrying two suitcases and some bags on me, while climbing up the stairs. Multi-tasking + Me All good.

Somehow I managed got the door and turn on the light. It was spacey; when you enter you get a little greeting area and on your right it was shared with a mini living room. On the right as it continues, it went into another room which was the mini kitchen, just a fridge, some cupboards and a sink/counter. There was the bathroom on my left (back in the greeting area) and right next to it was my room. I placed down my suitcases and took that big breathe. I smelled…bug spray along with freedom! After many going up and down the stairs, and carrying my stuff I had about everything I needed.

All of a sudden, my phone started to vibrate and the screen read 'Mom' I picked up laughing asking 'Hello?' and my mother started to asked if I liked it."No, god, I love it. Its perfect mom." and she laughed on the phone making some noise like she was opening a door. "Come outside." And I did, and saw her standing at the back door of the house. I shut my phone off and leaned over the stair rail looking down at her. "This is a big step for me..." she kind of yelled up and I shook my head. "Mom I'm like twenty feet away from you!" She shrugged and came by the stairs and I went down to go meet her. "I got a surprise for you." She said going to the garage door and pressed the buttons for it open.

I waited; my heart was beating so fast. I wonder what it would be. **A new car? A used car, hell, a scooter? **I don't care, as long as it gets me places. Inside the garage was a motorcycle, I mean like a nice motorcycle, red and black and "OH MY GOD!" I screamed throwing my arms around my mom.

She hugged me back while my feet quickly bringing me to the motorcycle. On top of the motorcycle were leather black jacket and a black and red helmet. "This is too much mom." I whisper looking at her, feeling guiltily. A lopsided smile was on her face with her arms crossed.

"I know you're growing up and I knew you always wanted one and they say this is the nicest one." She replied coming to where my body was standing as I touched the beautiful bike. "Thank you mom!" I said hugging her again. "Consider this a thank for you-moving-and-it's-you're-senior-year-gift." She explained and I just nodded. My eyes were focus on the motorcycle that when I saw the car next to it, or what looked like a car I turned back to my mom. "What's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow and throwing my thumb gesture to the wannabe car. "That Lauren," she said walking over to and then at me. "Is the car you're driving. You think I will just let you get on a motorcycle that easily!" she said laughing and my mouth dropped open. "Ohh burn" I cried laughing. As much as it hurt that I wouldn't be able to ride it all the time was not a big deal, I just wanted mobility. "This is when after school when you go to pick up Cameron and Madelyn from school. Why I'm working at the college." She said and I nodded, looking at the old Toyota that stared back at me. I wouldn't focus on the ugly contraption. I would focus in on my bike, it was so beautiful. I couldn't wait to show up to school on this bad ass. Oh yeah, that starts like what soon! Like Tomorrow soon!

After a nutritious dinner of veggie pizza and green tea, I had to go finish unpacking. I was placing outfits on the bed, to see what to wear tomorrow. "Can't wear a skirt or dress, I riding my Bamf motorcycle.' I thought placing out some jean shorts and a 'Kill Hannah' t-shirt. Simple yet comfortable.

I looked at my shorts for a minute and then at my legs. It wasn't like I was fat or anything I just…I wasn't the typical tiny girl. I'm thin, just not skinny with a nice ass. :D I do however have big hips which gave me that hourglass figure…and I mean hourglass. Thank for Hispanic mixing! I'm a mutt, half Hispanic and half European. I will admit I know how to grab attention, I'm no ugly duckling. My face has gotten unwanted attention and I mean UNWANTED.

Anyways back to what I was saying. My legs weren't that big, but I have a big butt for someone who on the thin side. (I'm not saying it looks like I need a cookie, but I'm healthy. Got it? :D) And I'm not tiny like most girls; I'm an average 5'6. It's more I'm unusual in weird unique way.

After my rant I decided to go with these old art jeans that were in the days of my bigger size that are nice and comfy and a Kill Hannah t-shirt with some nice converse. I finished at least half way putting stuff away, before I was so tired I had to get to bed. I took a shower and washed up, dancing around 'If you want it, come and get it.' I mentally sang dancing around in my tiny bathroom, which only had a toilet, sink and a shower or at least could fit. I watched myself in the reflection, singing along and dancing a little, pretending I was a great performer on the stage. I could hear the applause now. My legs carry out the beat through my legs and I was on a ride of pure ecstasy just dancing.

I danced all the way into the bedroom where I hit the bed with a thud; the window of my room was next to the forest so I didn't have to usually worry about shutting it or locking it. Who is going to come in, owls? I was just listening to beats from my ipod until I lost my body to sleep.

_A/N-Yeah first time ever putting a story up, Yeah no Edward in this one, totally promise he's coming up. Like i said before, I don't care if there spelling mistakes, I know there probably is but i rather there people read and comment on the story itself. I really would love to know what you will think of the story. Thank you for reading, I'm uploading a lot more. _

* * *


	2. Lemon:First day of School

_A/N I don't own Edward or Twilight. Just me (lemon) and my friends :. Reviews are always welcome, dont be a hater on english/grammar. I just write for fun. Enjoy! _

P.S-I wanted Lemon to be average body wise (like me, i'm sick of how every girl in stories are either really tiny and small and always have the same look : I'm average but on a thin side, but not to the extreme. I'm good in the middle)

My eyes open to the sound of the alarm clocking ringing its little ass up, somehow I was able to push myself off the bed. I then realize it's my first day of school, Monday morning. 'Oh snapola!'

The sudden rush of excitement and nervousness hit my body like a bullet. A smile grew to my face while I brushed my teeth and did my hair in my own style. Straight at the end of my curly hair with a little straight bang in the front. Totally Lemon approved. Lemon is the nickname from back home that I hope to one day to make my real name. I mean other than being maybe a stripper name, who else has the nickname Lemon? Huh? Kids can one day say to me 'Ms. Lemon.' Instead of my first name, it will be awesome. :D

While my thoughts of my name changing was going on, I went to go walk out of the bathroom when I slipped on my own feet and landed face first onto the carpet. I had a tendency of just tripping over air sometimes but I was getting better. Habit I know and how typical for a girl.

I soon got dressed, skipping breakfast, rushing to make it to school early so I didn't have to be the new lost sheep. School was already in session it was the middle of October. I went to grab my book bag and iPod and placed my chucks on without trying to trip myself this time. I got out of the house and locked my little room while opening up the garage door.There is stood. Bamf. Standing for Bad Ass Mother Fu…

"Lauren!" my mom called from the back door distracting me.

I turned to see her handing me some money and banana.

"I wanted to say good luck with today and that I might be home late today with my new job so I need you come here, drop off the bike, and take the car to pick up your siblings." She said handling me the instructions with their schools directions on it.

"Got it mom." I replied placing it in my bag and putting it back on my back.

"Have fun." She retorted as I placed the leather jacket with the helmet on.

I turn on the engine and kicked down the stand and revved the accelerator driving out of the driveway and towards school. It was very cloudy outside and I just wanted to make it to school ok. While driving down the street that lead to my school I was passing some cars, raising my hand to signal passing rather then using blinkers. Just then this silver Volvo got behind me and beat at me violently. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't see into the car. My hand went out to waved for it to pass me, but it didn't, it just kept beating like I was suppose to move for them.

"What the hell, the other lane is open asshole." I yelled to no one. "What a jerk." I thought as I sped up a little, leaving the Volvo at a stop sign. I was glad to see my school coming up and turned into the parking lot, and parking in a space near school. I threw the kickstand down and turn off the motorcycle and took of my helmet. It was still pretty early and only people like jocks running in the track (that was off on the side of the school) and maybe a couple of people walking around. I headed towards the office. Thunder over head began to be heard and I cursed that means I get to drive in the rain.

Once after signing in and getting my schedule I saw I got Art first, then English, French, Lunch, Math, and P.E and Science.

Now all was left was to find my freaking locker. People were beginning to fill the hallways quickly, some with rain droplets on their skin and clothes.

'Fuck, it's raining.' I thought and sighed. I clutch the strap of my bag pushing my body closer together. It was hard to pass in the hallway and not hit anyone, esp. when you were carrying a helmet.I was passing this group of people who were learning against their lockers and turned when they saw me, all starring. I hated when people starred, unless it was for something I was proud of. But this was that typical high school stare like 'Wtf Mate' I silently laughed to myself. The group were made up with three girls and three guys, I just saw one guy wearing a sport jacket with 'Mike' on the back. I shrugged off their stares turning a corner where the hallway just continued.

Now I was biting my lip getting more nervous. I felt my heart race with anxiety and I have bad anxiety. The pressure on my chest was getting heavier and my head was beginning to get dizzy.

"Hey I love Kill Hannah!" I heard a voice on my left; distracting me from my thoughts and making me stop.

"Huh?" I sounded like I was bout to cry. There were two girls and two guys sitting on the floor with one girl in front of her locker. The one who mention Kill Hannah was this small dark tan girl with black straight hair.

"Kill Hannah, I love them." She replied and I looked down smiling, my mind not racing anymore.

"Yeah they're great. I'm Lauren by the way." I pronounced back sticking out my hand towards the group. A medium tan skin girl with long black hair smiled at me and was the first to answer and shake my hand.

"Hey I'm Francesca or Frankie. This is Krystal." She said and the little one shook my hand. "And I'm Adam, Nice to meet you." A tan dark skin, more Indian skin with black hair, guy shook my hand. "I'm Chris." A taller white guy with black spiky hair said looking down at me smiling. Not in that way, as soon as he spoke you could tell this one played on the other team. "Hi Michelle." The last girl who was standing at a model stance 5'9 I think, with the curliest hair you will ever see. My luck all my friends were Hispanic back in Florida and now I just ran into three more. Here in Forks. I had to laugh. "That's awesome, I'm new here and I just started my senior year." I began to tell the story of just moving here from Miami.

"That's awesome dude, we're all in the senior year." Frankie said getting up. "Let me see your schedule." She continues and I handed it to her. "Oh you have art with Michelle, and you and I have English and then French with Adam. Oh and you have Math with me and the little one. And P.E with Chris and Science with me and Adam. Well that's so cool you have a class with each other us." I smiled at this, I already felt comfortable with these people already. It was one of those moments when you first meet people, but it's ok because you feel as ease with yourself and not uncomfortable.

I stayed and sat with the group feeling really good about this, but Chris and Adam left to get to their lockers. I sat across from Krystal (who I nicknamed Hobbit because she's really short. Like 4'11 short) and Frankie talking about concerts I went to and how I drove around on a motorcycle when I heard Michelle or Chonga as I would later on call her say.

"Oh here comes Edward." She whispered into our group and I raised an eyebrow. "Huh who?" I asked and Frankie had to explain it. "This really quiet and cute guy, who I think has the personality of a wall." She said pointing with her chin behind me. I slowly and not obvious, turn over my shoulder to see the most handsome boy walking down the hallway. Ok you know the whole movie situation where they slow motion to see how hot someone is. Um let's just say, I felt my world paused. It wasn't like oh a hot guy, this was a hot god. I blinked a couple of times.'Must be a model.' I thought not wanting to break my stare but when he looked down at me, my heart totally skipped and I was forced to look away, because my heart was beating so loud I swore my new friends heard it. "Oh looks like someone just caught the attention of the mysteriously Edward." Chonga said and I laughed. "Oh yeah cause I'm so yummy right," I remarked sarcastically looking out of the corner of my eye to see him stopping by these people at the lockers not far where I was. Oh God, he was really hot.

_A/N-yeah i just wanted to upload at least another chapter so that Edward makes his appearance. Just warning you guys right now, I kinda of made Edward like the way he was before, just not nice to our Lemon, you'll will see later. I hope you're starting to enjoy how Lemon works (cause thats honestly I tried to make as realistic to me as possible) Yeah Lemon's friends in this story, they're my friends in real life and that's how they kinda act. I know it's still boring, it gets better. The only think that's not true to me, is the motorcycle part, but i just wanted to be a bad ass :. Once again reviews (not on spelling or english grammar lessons) but how you enjoying the story. Thank you. Lemon._


	3. Lemon take it with Tylenol

A/N-This is Lemon speaking, I just wanted to say hi, and that i hope people really enjoy just the writing. i dont own twilight-i do own Lemon :.

* * *

"That's his _family_." Krystal whispered to me.

That's his family?! Oh my god they look like royalty. They were perfect feature with perfect eye colors. Ok I feel now the **ugliest girl ever**. I saw Edward whisper to the littlest of the group, this tiny dancer with jet black spiky hair as he glanced in my direction.

"Um I think I want to get to class early." I retorted getting freaked out and grabbed my backpack and helmet.

"Yeah let me just get my stuff." Chonga agreed all of us getting up and we had to walk past Edward to reach the art room.

Frankie was talking about some convention she went to recently while I tried to not focus on the eyes of Edward. It seem to take forever to reach the group which now fell dead silent and I could feel all their attention now on me. I pressed the helmet harder on my stomach, while pulling up the side of my jeans trying to distract my brain.

"By the way I love your pants,_ Nightmare before Christmas_ art, good touch. Did you do that yourself?" Hobbit asked me and I silently nodded.

I looked up to see Edward starring down at me just as I was standing right next to him.

"Wow you're a great artist then." I heard the words but I wasn't focusing on them. I quickly looked away, his topaz eyes seem to have a strange wanting look in them. Not like a wanting physically but more of knowledge. I don't know maybe I didn't sleep well.

I sat in the art room, in the corner hoping not to become a big deal about having to introduce myself. I sat in front of the easel looking at all the instruments in front of me. I was not really new to painting but I was better with a notebook and pencil. The rest of the class started to fill in and to my surprise the little dancer like sister of Edward Cullen enter the class sitting in front of me. She didn't turn around but I had a sense she would later want to talk to me.

'No you're just being paranoid.' I thought and I promised to never jump to conclusions again. After the teacher made a spiel about my first day and made me introduce myself I return to my seat next to Chonga in the corner. It was good because I was away from people. The easel was blank and the teacher instructed everyone that we're going to paint something we saw in our dreams.

Everyone seemed eager to get started, even Chonga who was already in the works. I looked at my easel, just starring. I didn't really dream usually, it was a rare thing anymore, since my mom left my dad it's been hard on us. I usually end up sitting up all night talking to people, or writing. In my hand was the paintbrush, dried, and not being used. My mind was telling me to just fake the dream and draw Paris and just pretend that was my biggest dream. I did want to go to Paris and live here but I wanted it to something that I really dreamed of.

"Ms. Dazier , you should start on your painting." The teacher said tapping my shoulder with a ruler. I snapped out of my day dream.

"Sorry," my voice came out in a whisper, looking down.

"Well I know you're new, but I want you to catch up with everyone." She said before leaving. I turned to Chonga who twisted her mouth in an apologetic expression. I shrugged, trying to focus now. I shook my head sideways to see if anything will pop up and nothing. I started to think about that guy Edward for some reason. He seemed….I don't know. Not from this world? Maybe it was just me. "_Psst!_" that whisper sound came from behind my easel and I leaned to the left to see Alice sitting facing me, waving.

"Hey, I love your pants, they're absolutely amazing. I mean I love_ Nightmare before Christmas._" She said bouncing a little in her stool. I looked confused and smiled a little. "Thank you?" it sounded more likes a question than a response.

"I'm Alice, I saw you before in the hallway. I was just amazed, and I saw your helmet. Do you drive that really cool looking motorcycle out in front?" Her words were like a million miles fast. I just slowly nodded, not really concentrating.

"That's awesome!" she screeched in a whisper pulling her stool closer to me. For some reason, I felt my heart raced a little and the reason was because she was beyond beautiful. Her face was just so cute. I smiled a little, blushing. "Yeah it's alright, I'm Lauren." I introduce myself sticking my hand out. She looked down at my hand and she looked uneasy. "Wow ok, never mind." I whispered pulling my hand back, going back to my painting. If she didn't want to shake my hand, she didn't have to respond like that. I turned back to Chonga when the bell rang. NEXT CLASS!.

I saw Frankie up ahead and called her, trying to not knock anyone with my helmet. The hallway was crowded with little freshmen and opps… one Hobbit. I accidently knock her over the head with my helmet. I turned back to her.

"SORRY HOBBIT! " I laughed hearing Frankie yell out.

"10 Points!" I guess she saw what happen. I was in the middle of turning back around running smack in the back of a built guy with copper hair.

"Whoa dude, watch it!" I pronounced, and he turned around.

Edward Cullen from before was standing in front of me. He looked down and kind of glared at me. "Excuse me," he said softy raising one of his eyebrows, smirking a crooked smile. 'Oh fuck' I felt my heart drop. I swallowed my words and he continues "Did you just run into me?" he asked and I stood twisting my mouth upwards.

"You're glitterly…I mean fully fault minster." I replied before I knew what I was saying. He looked down at me with confusion and glared again.

I walked around, and when I saw Frankie giving me a questionable look I made a 'What the fuck did I just say' look.

Frankie took my arm and led me into class where I gave the teacher my note. She made me stand in front of the class.

I mentally started to curse in Spanish as I stood there in a way that a third grader would act waiting for her mom. Frankie sat in the back, next to the window looking at me and actually laughing at me. Edward came into the class, with his head down. He then pushed it up, upon looking at me, and there was still with confusion and sitting in back of Frankie. The bell rang and I started to mentally sing to calm my nerves.

'My body is calling for you bad boy…..I'm a freak and I like it…'I tried to remember the words but I knew it was no use 'Oh fuck it, it won't save my ass….I wonder if I can do 99 red balloons in German?' I continue to think looking around.

I saw Edward snicker something as if someone told him something and then focus his attention back on me. I felt my skin turn a little color so I looked away. "So Lauren, why don't you tell us about yourself." The teacher asked looking at me. "Huh? Oh sorry, umm….I ride?" I once again sounded unsure, holding up my helmet. Everyone was silent. "Umm right why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen, raised your hand Edward." The teacher asked for in a way that sounded dumb down. My heart skipped, I was sitting next…to…Edward. 'Oh shit.'

I sat next to Edward with Frankie in front of me. He sat relatively far away from me, not in a way I might have smelled bad but unusual for when a guy sits next to me. 'At least your sister was nicer.' I thought chewing on my gum. I scoffed at Edward's attitude and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

'Why do all assholes have to be hot? I don't understand, I guess he takes himself so like 'Look at me I'm so hot, I can bang any chick. Let me flip my hair back like a scene kid.'….lucky bastard.' I continue to think and I saw out of the corner of my eye he kept blinking and looking like his head might explode.

'I wonder if he's having a headache, I had a headache earlier but after finally meeting cool people it went away. Maybe I should say something…' I turned towards Edward who just went 'I'm fine before you ask." He whispered, closing his eyes. My whole self was taken back. "I didn't even say anything…how did you guess?" I asked making Frankie turn over her shoulder. "I er…I just guessed." That was all he would say. Before I could say anything else the bell rung and Edward was long gone.

"Hey Lauren," Frankie called getting my attention off of Edward "Want to pick up glitter?" she asked laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" I cried out laughing.

A/N- yeah that's how it goes, Edward is not the friendliest and Lauren/Lemon is just crazy. I don't know what to write, review once again spelling mistakes and errors are not what matter to me.


	4. LemonPhilChaos

A/N this was just a fun scene to write. My story, don't own Twilight people, I wish. Just Lemon. Btw review, like i said i know my English is probably bad but reviews are nice.Thanks

* * *

The next class with Adam was fun, he was cool. He just asked me questions in French, basically stuff, like where I was from, how many siblings I have, etc. I was really starting to like this group. I could already feel myself being welcome into it too. After French it was lunch with everyone.

"So how do you like your day love?" Chris asked in the line getting food.

"Oh great, I mean I love being with everyone, especially with people who are simple to get along with." I mention grabbing Mac and Cheese.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Frankie asked me as I paid for green tea too.

"Yeah it's just lunch; I mean I don't usually eat a lot." I mumbled not really looking at my food. Frankie shrugged paying for her food, walking with me. I saw Krystal, Michelle, and Adam sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, not really caring. The only thing I didn't like, we had to pass the Cullen table.

"What else do you know about the Cullens?" I asked Frankie. She turned to look at the Cullen's.

"Well I really only know Edward and to be honest he's usually so quite but I know there's something there. They're just look like loners within themselves, so like don't mess with them, but hey that's just me. Um, he seems to be attracted to you because he's starring at you as we speak." She said and the last part caught my attention making me look his way. He really was looking at me. My heart start to skip and I swallowed gum, it going down the wrong way, making me start to choke. I stopped walking and started to really cough.

"Whoa Lauren are you ok?" Frankie asked. My head nodded but my throat was killing me.

We walked to the table and I received a big slap on the back from Adam.

"Jesus Lauren, are you trying to die on us already?" he asked laughing. I shook my head.

"Sorry I was choking on leftovers." I joked as everyone joined in.

As lunch continued as normal as normal can be, Michelle informed me that Edward was getting up. For some reason it caught my attention and I looked up to see him throw away a FULL tray of food. Now I don't eat a lot but I know what it is to waste food. 'Maybe he has an eating disorder.' I thought but it wasn't only him, it was all the Cullen's. He turned my direction after throwing his food, just starring.

I saw someone come up behind him; not really paying attention…it was like watching a horrible car accident in the making.

Edward turned at the right moment and collided with the guy carrying a full tray. .

It was like the whole room gone quiet and you just heard the clatter of the tray, the food, however landed on the guy's clean white shirt. They started to argue, the guy tried to push Edward but Edward didn't move. Now the other guy was built so Edward would at least stumbled, alas nothing. Everyone's attention was on the two as Frankie leaned in and whispers "Edward must be strong as hell" and I could only watch. Edward only continued on his way out. The jock grabbed some food from a near by kid, and went to throw it at Edward who at the last minute side stepped, hitting another kid with food. This was just what the room needed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled and BOOM, food was flying everywhere. I grabbed the rest of my macaroni and cheese and dumped it on Hobbit. "Cheesy Hobbit!" I called out as Frankie grabbed vanilla pudding, and plaster it with my face. "flavored pudding EW!" We're all laughing fighting with food, however I knew what this would lead too. Teachers and shit. However I was trying to look for Edward. He was going towards the exit door, and I wasn't going to let him get away. I was covered in vanilla pudding, cheerios, maple syrup and ketchup. There was no way he's leaving scotch free. I told everyone my plan and they nodded, grabbing their stuff and sneaking out with me in front. I grabbed a cupcake and ran towards to Edward who was almost out of the cafeteria. I ran behind him, while he was opening the door and dumped the cupcake on top of his head before running out of the building with everyone behind me laughing. It was too good to be true.

So yeah like I said, teachers shut off the food fight instantly, but since me and my crew left early we didn't get in trouble. We just explain that when it started we got pelted and ran like our asses were on fire. They believe us! Classes were postponed for a minute while the kid had to clean up and then classes continued onwards. I saw with Frankie and Hobbit laughing at the top of the stairs.

We were covered in food, but I was licking some jelly off my arm. "I can't believe you got Edward Cullen. I mean he didn't even have a chance to blink." Hobbit cried, getting food out of her hair.

"I know maybe that will cheer him up, with Phils." I replied licking my finger.

Frankie laughed at my sight and went "What are phils, you nasty nasty!" she asked me and I told explained how Phil is a cool name for a cupcake and how I like to name food after things or people and name food people names.

"So what are you then?" Hobbit asked me. "You mean what do I call myself?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm Lemon, but that's a nickname from my friends back at home, and it just stuck." And Frankie's face lit up. "It fits you; from now on you're officially Lemon to us." She exclaimed making all of us laugh.

We heard the door open behind us and all turned to see Edward wiping the cupcake residue from his hair. He saw me and I smiled. "Holas?" I really need to make things stop from sounding like a question. He glared down at me and walked down past us and turned to look at me.

"Who honestly throws a cupcake pray tell?" he asked. "Lemon does!" Frankie called out. He looked confused again, 'Jesus you will never get me' I thought as the bell rang to signal class. When we passed by him I thought I heard him say something like 'Probably not'. Maybe I was just delirious.

The rest of the day seemed like to go really fast that I couldn't remember. Like. honestly I couldn't remember. All I know is that I had invited Frankie and Hobbit over to my house after school sometime. When they do they were going to come by car and be there while I got back from picking up Camer…OH shit. I raced after school to my motorcycle, not having a chance to go to my locker. I passed by Edward outside, who I guessed was still pissed from before. I ran to my bike, throwing on my helmet. I just had to get home now.

When I came back to the house, I saw a note on the garage from my mother.

"Lauren, do me a favor, pick me up some vodka from the store. Cosmos tonight:. Mom." She wrote.

I starred down at the paper with a questionable look. 'Doesn't she know I can't buy that shit without being 21?!' I thought shaking my head getting into the car. I drove down the opposite way from my school to pick up the two brats.First it was Madelyn, who trudge into the car with her hello kitty backpack. I buckled her up as she was asking me questions about school. We talked until I picked up Cameron, who swung his bag in the back, almost hitting Madelyn. "How was school?" I asked pulling out onto the streets and back to the house. "Boring, stupid, I hate the people." He remarked and I nodded driving past more and more green trees. "Alright sunshine, forget talking to you. I rather go back to talking about ponies."

A/N I know it never happen in the book and like i said it's just a story, not really basing it off of Twilight. It's just a bowl of fun. I really enjoyed this scene cause who would ever dump a phil on Edward? LEMON :D does.


	5. Lemon plus raves is love

A/N I'm hoping that people are starting to like the stories. I don't own Edward or anyone else :. However I own myself for now lol. I baked phils the other day :. (remember philcupcake)

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks was great, I got neat new friends, they enjoyed my apartment and family, classes were great, and Edward was still ignoring me. I was getting annoyed at this, because I'm rad. Hello, my new name around school was now officially with my friends, well except Adam and Edward. They would just call me Lauren, and whenever Edward does talk to me he calls that too. But for some reason after the Phil incident happen he didn't want talk to me.

Now, he asked to move his seat in English away from me. I now sat with only Frankie to keep me company. Anyways I was in the middle of English, our class was talking about a project coming up, when I had the urge to start tap my pencil on my desk. I started to get a beat, when the voice in my head started to make dj noises in my head. I pretended I was in front of a turn table, like I did back in Florida and start to randomly make a song in my head. My hands on my desk abandoned the pencil and pretended my desk was a turntable. Amazingly my teacher never said anything. I did hear laughter and when I looked up to see Frankie sitting across from my desk, sniggering.

"Is class over?" I asked feeling a blush come to my face. She shook her head and replied."We got like five minutes left. He's letting us have the rest of the time to talk. Though I'm sure everyone enjoyed the show." I turned to the rest of the class who were all smiling and some laughing at my show. I shrugged, noticing Edward was gone.

"Where…" I started to ask and Frankie shrugged.

"I guess he went to use the bathroom or left I don't know. He started to clutch his head really bad during your little show and asked to go out." I nodded and was wondering why is that I start to think a lot or do something…he freaks out. I shrugged this off.

At lunch I didn't see Edward anywhere but I saw the rest of his family sitting in the same place. I sat between Frankie and Michelle, listening to the music on my iPod, while everyone was talking about this weekend. I was more focus on while Edward was avoiding me like the plague.

"Am I like fugly?" I asked everyone out loud. I took off my earphones and slam my hand down.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why the freak would you think that Lemon?" Frankie asked me eating some popcorn we bought today.

"Well I mean Edward has been like avoiding my ass like I had a cold sore!" My hands played with my hair which I didn't know what it wanted to do, it was half curly, half straight.

"He's just…difficult. Maybe he's shy." Hobbit said shrugging, going back to her pizza.

"Yeah,..seriously hun, if I were totally straight, I would totally be on your ass right now. Like totally humping that ass." Chris said making everyone laugh, my face just going 'uh huh.'

"Well there you go chica. If he thinks he's too good for you, he can go fuck himself." Chonga said flipping her hair back but was all seriously.

"Yeah…." I nodded dismally taking some popcorn.

"Hey, I got something to make a happy lemon…" Frankie cooed brining out her iPod and setting the volume on high. It was happy hardcore. My dismal face turned quickly into joy as I heard the beats and began to sway.

Chonga also joined into the dancing. This is one thing that made my friends so special, they knew easily how to cheer me up. Frankie soon started to move her hands in the way of raving. She reached into her book bag and pulled out glowsticks.

"No fucking way," I whisper as she handed some to me. I got up from the table, (we're in the back anyways, no one really cares) and began to go to town with the glow sticks. Everyone cheered me on as Frankie got up opposite of me and we began to have fun. I notice people had stop to watch us rave. I don't care, this is what I love.

"That's awesome!" someone called out from behind us and I turned, stopping what I was doing to see Alice Cullen standing there. She was still nice to me in Art class but I never really got to spend time with her outside of class. I stopped, taking a breath of air.

"Thanks, do you know how to do it?" I asked her, as she came closer in a dance. She shook her head and Frankie gave her glow sticks, and turned to me. She kept starring at me while I was explaining to her how to rave. I didn't think she was paying attention but she caught on quickly. We began to have fun and she was really good. All of a sudden she stopped, like dead in her track, making me stop abruptly. I turned around to see what she was starring at and I saw Edward, standing there with a face of pissed off and disappointment.

"Oh, hello Edward." Alice said calmly with a perk in her voice. He didn't say anything but stare.

"Is he ok?" I whisper to Alice and she nodded, never breaking eye contact.

"It's time to go Alice." Was the only thing he said. Alice sighed giving me back the glow sticks.

"Thank you for the wonderful lesson Lauren." She said with still a cheer in her tone.

"Wait wait." I replied, this was pissing me off, how dare this guy ignore me for the two weeks and this attitude, I don't think so. Edward looked down at me from with annoyance."You ignore me for a long time, and when your sister wants to talk to me, she has to leave. If you have a problem with me, say it. And who the fuck are you to say who she can and can not hang out with us. She has the right man." My voice came out in a Spanish attitude I thought was long gone. My eyes were glaring and I was in his face.

Everyone was silent until I heard "You go girl!" Chonga yelled. Some of my friends started to laugh but my face was all serious.

"Listen," he said calmly, his hand that was on situated on strap of the backpack, his knuckles were turning white, whiter than his pale skin.

"You don't understand or know me. Now I must ask for my sister, please excuse us." He said very politely, really never apologizing or anything for his behavior. "You know what..." I started to say getting my bag.

"I'll leave because I realize that you hate me for no fucking reason." With that I was gone with my friends following me.

* * *


	6. Lemon:American Psycho

This is my story-BE A HATER? GET THE FUCK OUT!

had a little delay putting the next chapter up (sorry going through a rough break) it's ok, idk what will happen but whatever. I just wanted to thank this person theoneandonlyher. Seriously what she said made my night. Because Lemon-is me in a way that I molded. Authors always put some perks of their personalties into the chars. It's totally LEGAL! don't shoot me for doing something everyone has done. To the people who are niceJust thank you so much. Once again people review and tell me what you think. Once again i know there are mistakes just please enjoy the story.

btw- i do not own Edward or any char. from Twilight. Neither do i owe Misfits song. American Psycho.

* * *

It was my turn to be the cold hearted bitch.

_You're looking through the eyes of a psycho, whoa-oh  
An American Psycho, whoa-oh_

I was sick of trying to be nice and get treated like shit. Now, it seemed that almost all of the Cullens were glaring at me at lunch and whenever in the hallway, especially Edward.

**I could care less**.He can kiss my culo for being a jerk off.

'Oh I will show him' I thought getting up with a tray filled with food.

I now got up to throw my food away just because he always threw his tray full of food away, well now he's got competition.

"Only you would think that's a way to get on his nerves." Adam said laughing silently, as he came up behind me.

I turned to him. "To me it is, it's his move, now it's mine." I grinned evilly.

He shook his head. "Lauren, you're just wasting food away."

He groaned, walking ahead of me, as I turned to see if they were starring and saw that they kind of were. Alice saw me looking over, and waved. Edward cast a glare in her direction but she kept waving. I waved back and did something I knew would make Edward ticked off.

**I walked over. evil grin**

I even did a little sway with my hips as I got to their table. I was by Alice and greeted everyone.

"Holas." I said excitedly placing my bag next to this guy with brown hair.

"Hi Lauren, how are you doing?" Alice asked me and I shrugged, taking my time to answer. I could feel the cold death stare of Edward.

"I'm alright, tired, how are you today Alice?" My only goal was to get Edward to say one word to me, to piss me off again. She kept smiling and nodded.

"I'm good, I love how your painting is coming along." she replied and it was my turn to smile.

"Thank you, although I can't wait for the week we study tattoo art…" Tattoo art was my favorite way to see art. The way you can morph anything you wanted like pictures, words, anime art, anything into ink and onto someone's skin…it truly is amazing.

"Yeah I always wanted a tattoo but I was always too scared to get one." Alice replied giggling.

"I have a couple, here and there. I love them." I softly replied and her expression changed into a surprised one.

I heard my friends behind me saying they were leaving as I turned my head around to say to wait up.

"Oh really?" the guy with blonde hair sitting next to Alice replied, looking curious. My head turned back and nodded, playing with a loose strand.

"Yeah I'm Lauren by the way." I introduce myself shaking his hand along with everyone else who introduces them as Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper, yeah we…heard your incident before with our little brother. He can be a real nasty one with no food." Jasper replied trying not to laugh and look over at Edward. My head fought back to look at him.

"I'm sorry I can't really recall who that is." I replied with all serious. I looked down at my watch. "Oh snap, I'm sorry I must be on my way. Cheerio." I recalled leaving.

"Wow Edward," Rosalie smiled, flicking her blonde hair back, "You must have really pissed off the little human." She whispered to Edward. He responded back with a glare.

"I'm doing this for the sake of our family. If was I nice to her, she will just try to talk to me more and more and who knows." He replied, his hand finding its way to his hair. He saw Alice frowning.

"Don't give me that face, you saw the future. You told me what would happen…" he replied getting up throwing away the food once again. The once beautiful smile of Alice was now gone.

"I saw something Edward but I couldn't tell if it was her, now her future is scramble." She replied placing her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"What is she thinking now?" Rosalie asked checking her reflection in her hand mirror. Edward sneered at his half sister and walked away. He was curious to what she was thinking, so much that he had to not linger in her mind and try to invade it.

However walking down the hallway, no matter what, she was always on his mind. He watched even now while she stood at her locker, helmet in one hand, switching books in another. HE felt bad, but he had to be like this. Edward brought his back to some lockers to block her out of his sight. He wanted to so badly to just hear every thought she had...

'I just don't get it..' her voice rang in his head. He could picture standing there at her locker, looking through her books.

'Fucking stupid cunt. I mean I hardly talked to him before but now it seems like I disgust him with my being. I jus….' Her thoughts were cut out by the ringing of the bell, signaling end of lunch. He could continue to hear her thoughts but a lot of thoughts started to pour into his head and he had to stop.

* * *

"Hello?" my voice called out walking more into the woods, the rain falling in drips. I was getting lost and I knew it. I reached into my back pocket to check my phone. I held it up to the sky, seeing if I can get service.

"FUCK!" I cursed out loud, hearing twigs break behind me. I spun around throwing my hands in front of me. My heart was beating so loud I swore I heard it loud and clear. There was something or someone following me. Krystal and Frankie were probably back my house, waiting for me and here I was fucking around. I brought my left foot back and it struck the back of the rock, making me fall to the ground, I felt my ankle snapping.

"Oww!!" I cried, feeling the pain full extreme.

This was so painful, it felt like a thousand pins hitting my body and digging into my ankle. The rain was getting heavier and I couldn't stand up, the pain was so severe. I heard something over the tree tops and it was starting to scare the shit out of me. Pain or no pain I had to get out of here. My body pushed up and out of the forest floor, seeing myself covered in leaves and mud.

With all effort I tried to push off my left foot and it was so painful but I had to get out of here. My mind was racing but it was trying to convince the rest of me that the pain wasn't so bad. I was now literally hoping away, crying in pain, but just rushing along. The noises from above were getting louder and louder and I was now feeling my heart raced.My anxiety was building and I couldn't breathe right. My heart was working overload, causing me to fall into my knees and then falling down. I cried out loud, the rain making it difficult to get up.

"Kill me, please." I begged the noise maker; my foot was still in enormous pain I didn't care. Something dropped down not far from me. With last effort, I turned my body around, getting hit in the rain.

"Just fucking kill me," I whispered, glaring up at the rain but had to close them due to the rain. It said nothing, no animal noises, I could hear breathing.

"Fuck," I whisper, crying even more. Under my hand I felt for a rock or something.

The footsteps reached closer and closer...while my heart was going faster and faster.

'Now or never jerk.' I thought throwing the rock towards the direction in the footsteps but no sound except the shuffling of feet. My body was now sideways and I tried to push up but I felt my body just being tired.

"Don't move." I heard someone say.

'Wait.' I thought trying to see through the rain.

That voice wasn't an older, disgusting man who could kill me to make a fur coat out of, it was familiar.

"Edward?" I choked out. He stood there in front of me, Edward Cullen.

He came towards me. My body stayed frozen, my muscles froze up. His eyes were black, not their topaz color.

"Please…don't kill me…not you." I whisper as his face closed to mine before pushing my head to the side and I could feel his lips on my neck. However when I felt him bite and pierce my skin, I knew it was over.

I didn't scream, I just cried.

* * *


	7. AN

A/N-just want to clear up that my char. Lemon was based off a portion of my personality. She was created in my head. Ok? Seriously, its like please don't shoot someone who doesn't really just want to write about someone like Bella. I understand its fan-fiction. I'm a fan, writing fiction. I don't care if you don't like my story-fine, don't read it! It's not rocket science. I'm sick of reading stuff that seems to happen over and over again in other stories, though some are really good. btw to some people just remember just because you're 14 or 12, doesn't mean you're English professor or God. think before yo want to go rant on stuff. I wrote out of fun, seriously ha-ha who takes this serious? Some twilighters…..wow…..

Anyways-people who do not like just want to hate, thank you.

And I will keep writing-see if more hating goes on.

Have a good day.


	8. Lemon: Her voice Resides in me

Sorry for the update. I just went through a break up recently with someone close to my heart. It was apparently it was for the best. I just trying to live day by day. Anyways, Reviews are welcome (except grammar corrections) I dont own any Stephanie Meyer chars. Have fun. It's short because im uploading more.

* * *

I sat up in a _panic_. My whole body was sweaty. My heart was racing a million miles; I actually felt my anxiety building rapidly.

This wasn't the first time I dreamed of Edward, it was however the first time I saw his eyes like that. So _dark _and _scary_.

My feet swung over the end, getting myself up. It was only 4 in the morning on Saturday, not normal on my usual schedule. I stumbled my way into the kitchen of my little apartment, getting some water. My heart kept racing and racing. I felt like I might have to be taken to the hospital. I never got anxiety this bad not since the night my friend gotten into a car accident.

My mind was fighting trying to fight the decision of going to talk to my mother or lying down. My thoughts were racing, and I couldn't take it anymore. I took a couple of anxiety pills and fell on the couch asleep.

The next thing I knew I was being carried down a hallway. Loud noises, bright lights, it was all hurting my head. I couldn't focus. My eyes open to see blurry images; I felt my body was weightless; I tried to look up to see only pale skin and copperish tone hair. I felt cold, very cold. I reached my hand up to touch my savior's face to see who it was…before I could the darkness enveloped me.

'_Beep. Beep. Beep_.' That was the noise in which woke me up. My stomach felt empty while my throat felt like it was on fire. I heard snoring across my body, though my eyes refuse to open. I realized though that my mouth had something in it. A tube that was jammed down my throat, I knew what had happen. No doctor or nurse had to tell me. I wasn't paying attention; I was being too caught up on memories. My left hand moved to my face and I could feel the contraption. "Lauren?" I heard my mother's voice. My eyes slowly open to see my mother standing above me, worried and anxiety was written on her face.

"Lauren, oh my god, my poor baby." She cooed, placing her hand on the side of my face, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. I tried to say something but of course the contraption in my mouth didn't help me. My throat burned with such pain.

"Let me get the nurse or find the doctor, sweetie." She whispers walking away from me, making me miss her warmth immediately. I was out of it; I could feel the numbness in my body. It felt familiar. I turned my head to the right to see Cameron passed out in the hospital bed with Madelyn sleeping next to him. I felt horrible now. It was still too early for them. They should be in _bed_, in _their beds_, not in a hospital. My eyesight started to get better, the focus was coming back.

"Oh my god you're ok!" I heard from the door to see Frankie in her bed robes.

"Oh my god." She whispered coming closer to me. I felt every urge to cry, and I forced a smile instead.

"Hobbit is parking the car, what…what happen Lemon?" she whispered looking at Cameron and then back at me. I couldn't talk to her; it hurt too much to talk. She sat down in the chair closest to me. Her eyes had tears. I didn't want her here; I didn't want to be here so early, just because of me. I tried to be brave it just I felt horrible. My mother came back in with this young looking doctor, with pale blonde hair, and copper eyes.

"Hello Lauren. I'm your doctor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, we're going to numb you again and take that contraption out for you. Ok Lauren?" he asked me and I just looked at him, with nothing but pain in my eyes. He took out a needle and placed it in my IV. My body started to feel numb again when I heard his voice.

I couldn't understand what he was saying, I just felt him in the roo….


	9. Lemon:Dirty Little Secret

Told you uploading more. Bet you weren't expecting for that! XD

Dont Own Twilight. btw I'm uploading a story i started before this one. It's a harry potter story with the lovely Cedric Diggory.

Look out for Jesus Sandals:The Story. Swear to god, thats my title. (If you guess what the main character is like I will totally make a character out of you lol)

REVIEWS 3 (not grammari know i suck at grammar)

* * *

I woke up to sounds of birds chirping and people talking.

I felt a little better, but last night's events….I couldn't really remember what happen. The only memory that my mind could remember was my mother crying. I hate seeing her cry…it makes me feel like so lost. To me, it makes my heart cry out in pain, physically to see her cry. This time my focus was back immediately and I didn't feel like all loopy. Though the pain of my stomach and throat still lingered like a reminder to myself.

'Great my mom is going think I did it on purpose.' was my first thought. Speaking of moms...

'Where is she?' I turned to the window to see it was cloudy like it was raining all night.

The door open to see my doctor…shit what was his name. I had managed to sit up perfectly well.

"Good Morning Lauren, I trust you slept well." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah…" my throat sound so dry and it hurt.

"Listen," 'push through the pain Lauren' my mind screamed. "I didn't try to kill myself, I was busy thinking about something and I didn't count the pills. I'm not trying to kill myself. I swear." I blurted all out of once, while Mr. Doctor whoever was going my charts.

"I just have to assume though Lauren that you took those as a suicidal idea." He said calmly. Now my attitude was coming back.

"Listen if I wanted to off myself, I would have done it more glorious sir, with all due respect but I know me. I'm happy, I love my family and friends, and I'm great student. So seriously back off." I warned him.I hate when people fucking assume they know my shit.

My mother walked through the door and saw me up, and rushed to my side. "Oh my god Lauren! What were you thinking? I never thou…" she started to say and I screamed.

"Listen, MOM! You know me better than anyone; I wasn't trying to kill myself! I would never do that to you!" I cried. Why that is no one believes me.

'Please someone believes me.' I thought praying to God.

Just then like a prayer being answer, the door open and Edward walked in. In my mind I thought it was too convenient. "Oh hi dad, can I talk to you for a minute." He said looking at me and acting like he was surprised to see me.

"Excuse me, I'll be back ladies, and Lauren try to calm down, it's not good for your heart murmur." He replied before walking out with Edward. I turned to my mother who was still crying like I really did that on purpose.

"Mom…" I begged, tears forming in my own eyes. Not in pain but in frustration.

"I woke up from having a nightmare ok; I got scared and felt my heart race really bad. I then was thinking about Joseph and when he died in the car accident. I wasn't depressed but I was irresponsible because I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault because I wasn't looking. I would never do anything like this and you know it." I begged my mom to realize that I'm not suicidal or anything. My mom steadies her look at me, trying to decipher if I was lying or telling the truth.

"_I would never leave you by yourself mom_." I whisper and that was it. She broke down into tears hugging me screaming 'I believe you.' I sighed, able to breathe at last without pain.

After, Dr. Carlisle (thanks to my mom for reminding me) came back in with Edward who preferred to stand in the corner, his eyes peeled on me. My mother held my hand while Carlisle was talking about how he "recommended" going to see a councilor. He did however believed that it was by accident because in the report, it was just enough to make me in that state but not enough to be consider suicidal.

He did however tell me that if_ Edward _had not found me roaming the streets, it would have been much worse by morning. My eyes went to him as my heart skipped. 'How did he find me…?' I thought, he looked back at me with nothing in his eyes. It was like he was covering something up and wouldn't let me in.

'I know you can hear me.' I whispered. His eyes open widely as if I found out he really could read my mind. Then it hit me…something was definitely different with

Edward Cullen.

* * *

Dun Dun DUM!

Lemon seems to be catching on. I really hope everyone is enjoying the story. please review. more uploads.

remember:watch out for Jesus Sandals:The Story.


	10. Lemon:Strict Machine

* * *

See another chapter uploaded. Yay. Makes up for the bad updates. Anyways. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. Review.

D.O.T-Don't Own Twilight.

* * *

My mother left with Carlisle, telling me that she would be back after she signed me out. We were in the room by ourselves.

Now it was just me and Mr. Edward Cullen.

'Nod if you can hear this.' I thought and he watched me from the corner, walking slowly to my bed.He didn't nod and I thought again 'Nod if you hear my voice you ass.' My eyes came upon him and I glared.

Edward stopped in his tracks, and gave a crooked smile. He stayed on the opposite side of me, his back against the wall.

"How did you find me?" I asked trying to picture in my mind what he must have done. He took in a deep breath and walked towards me slowly.

"I was driving around from after a party," his voice came out like it was velvet touch on me. "I saw you sleepwalking and I stop and then you started…" he began to explain and I snorted.

"Please I don't sleepwalk," I whisper and he heard me and retorted.

"Not that you know of." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uh huh." was all that would come out. I knew I didn't sleep walk. There was no evidence of me sleeping walking, my hair was completely dry and not frizzy from what I felt and if it rained last night I would had bad hair and a little cold.

'I know you can hear my thoughts and you know I don't believe you.' I thought and he did something that totally surprised me. He shrugged; he heard my thoughts and replied.

"I helped you didn't I? Anyways you started to run the opposite direction. I raced after you and then you fell. That's when I picked you and brought you here." After those words my mother appeared, sending Edward quiet again.

* * *

My mind raced with the thoughts of Edward and how in the hell he saved me, how he could read my mind, and the _fact he made my mom fall in love with him overnight_.

"I swear that boy is so nice and he looks clean and you should invite him over for dinner. To think he saved my baby…Lauren you should see if he has a girlfriend."

She kept talking throughout the whole ride back on how amazing he was and how clean cut he looked. For God's sake he wore a button up with a jacket and nice jeans.NOTHING SPECIAL!. That's a little late to be nicely dressed for driving around at 4 in the morning if you ask me. When I brought that up she just said that

"Oh Lauren, Carlisle was telling me he was coming home from a party with college students." I had to laugh, at this ridiculous joke.

"Mom, inst that a little suspicious?" I asked and I just got that I was being paranoid like Cameron. I immediately went to my room and went to be alone and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next day when I was home from the doctor's office for a check up, I walked into the main house, afraid of being alone at the moment. Just every time after an event like the other night, I didn't want to be alone. Madelyn was in the living room, with Cameron who was attached at the computer, head gear and all. He and his friends were all into playing online games. When I walked in, both of my siblings turned to me, just starring. Not in a mean or weird way, more in a way of concern.

"Lauren!" Madelyn cried getting up from the TV and her toys to run and hugged me. Her little arms wrapped around my legs and she started to squeeze hard. For a five year old, she was pretty smart.

"How's your heart?" She said before retreating to her toys. I felt bad but we have to move on. I walked past Cameron who got off the computer and followed me to the kitchen.

"Dude, what did the doctor tell you today?" he asked hugging my neck. He was only fifthteen but damn he was taller than me (and I'm 5'6).

"That by today my stomach should return back to normal activity. I'm fine, you guys need to relax. It was an accident…where's mom?" Cameron pointed to her garden which was right outside the main house.

For the rest of the day, I just stayed with my mom, just being around her. I felt like I just needed to feel safe from everything. My mom was the only thing that made me feel like that. In the mist of shopping for groceries she replied that she invited Edward over for dinner.

"Mom!" I couldn't believe it. I just left that kid, I needed a break.

"I know I told him that I just had to thank him for bringing you to the hospital. It was the least I could do, especially what he has done for me." Was all she could say because the guilt kicked in and I agreed.

* * *

When the night came that night, I walked out of my place to the main house, to see my mom had gone too far with the dinner thing. She made pasta with shrimp and garlic bread, with another set of pasta ("Just in case he doesn't like the vodka white sauce") with tomato sauce. Like he needed special treatment like this. I didn't even get this kinda of treatment.

And to top that, she bought cheesecake with strawberries. I swear this was a little out of hand. I was dressed in shorts and a regular shirt, I was being uber casual. When I walked into the kitchen I heard my mother moving stuff onto the dining room table.

"You're not wearing that to dinner!" she remarked at my outfit.

"Mom, I'm not dressing up for the kid," I replied taking the bottle of wine away from her.

No my mom is not an alcoholic but she likes her wine and vodka, she's Italian and German, she's allowed to.The doorbell rang and Madelyn, who was dressed in a nice dress, went to answer the door 'Remind me not let her do that.' I thought placing the bottle of wine on the decorative family table.

"Oh Hello," I heard his voice and turned to see Edward in nice jeans with a blue button shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

I rolled my eyes at this 'Great I will get bitched at for being under dress' I thought placing the forks in the right spot (Madelyn help set up the table).

"Lauren!" she cried running to me. "You're boyfriend is here." She smiled cheeky and I laughed hard looking down at her.

"No sweetie, he's not my boyfriend." I explained looking up to see Edward closing the door behind him, smiling that crooked smile.

"Yes he are." She laughed running away singing that I had a boyfriend.

'Great, now I will kill her and get bitched out for being under dress. All thanks to you.' I thought turning back to Edward and gave a small smile.

"Hello to you too," he said looking me up and down. I coughed.

"Eyes up here papi," I warned walking up to him and calling Cameron to come eat, I could hear him chuckling behind me. I came back into the living room to see Edward had gone and helped himself to strike up a conversation with my mother. This for some reason blew my mind. I heard them laughing through the opening of the kitchen that connected to the living room.

"I'm always telling Lauren that she should date someone like you. She's used to bring home the dramatic and loopy guys around." It was the voice of my mother. This was like an episode from the _Twilight Zone_. Edward was laughing at the information he heard.

"Oh really, I would think Lauren would brining nice boys around. Maybe after my visit she will." He joked back. This was getting me heated. Who does he think he is?

A jerk that's who. They came through the door, Edward helping my mother bring food to the table.

"Here we go, Lauren, why are you just standing there, take the stuff from our guest."

* * *

uh oh-What is going to happen!?


End file.
